


Shower

by Meveret



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Hair Washing, M/M, Shower Sex, adorable scientific snuggles, akward scientific fumbling, cecil.exe has crashed, shower, this breaks the cecil, this so has happened, yes wash my hair ceicl let me just get down here and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meveret/pseuds/Meveret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos shower together while the scientist has trouble finding the right words to express his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

A fluster outside. The Glow Cloud was acting up again, dropping animals over the road as they drove home. Such a sudden hazard by the all powerful entity. Or perhaps a serenade. They parked the car, zipping over to the door lest the ominous glow begin again overhead. Heavy breathing and adventures grin as the lock clicked, handle turning.

"Well that was amazing."

Carlos walked in first, eyes automatically searching for more Night Vale deviance in the living room. Cecil grinned over.

"Just the Glow Cloud. You did a great job dodging."

A blush, Carlos making eye contact. His voice escaped out low. “No, I meant the dinner.”

Cecil turned, smiling. Arms around his scientist. He said nothing, only gazed while thoughts danced in the memory of their romantic meal by candle light. Carlos looked at his feet, cheeks red.

"Well I mean to say, scientifically speaking, the physical space and set up with nourishing sustenance for us to break down into ATP with the added variable of the sun set covers a wide range of-"

His rambling was interrupted by soft lips. Cecil leaned over, giving a short kiss before pulling back, love sick. Nervousness melted from the scientist and he smiled wide. A hand reached up, caressing down Cecil’s face before their lips rejoined in a much longer kiss. Passion swelled, any and all awkwardness put on hold while Carlos guided his tongue over Cecil’s. After a moment his mind wavered and he pulled back, overwhelmed.

"Cecil, I…"

The words formed in his head. He can say it this time, full and proud instead of a shy little exhale. His lips parted as their faces neared once more, eyes seeing only each other.

A long yawn.

"Busy day?"

Carlos lowered his head with a frown, weariness taking over. Still blushing he moved to turn away when arms hugged him closer. A whisper in his ear.

"Let’s get ready for bed."

The scientist was unable to protest, whisked off into the bathroom to stand near the counter as his boyfriend undressed. It was a normal, night time routine. Carlos yawned again, removing his lab coat and tossing it in the hamper. Soon he lingered near the shower, waiting for Cecil to take the first round. Oh the tattoos, those legs, that soft form he’d soon curl up with. He stared on, eyes sleepy. It was as if visible hearts floated above his head. Cecil stretched, now only in boxers. He shifted and returned the gaze, walking over. They never were much good at getting ready for bed in a punctual manner.

Another kiss, hands tracing inked lines down arms and over shoulders. Cecil’s fingers found smooth, dark skin and worshiped along Carlos’s back. He allowed himself to be pushed against the wall. A hum from the scientist, lost in bliss. They cuddled together before another yawn broke the peace, this time from Cecil. Both sides blushed in embarrassment.

"Um, Cecil?"

"Uh huh?"

Carlos let the words flow, untethered by over thinking. “Want to shower together?” Regret, materializing into sweat drops. “I mean, statistically speaking it would be faster and save a significant amount of water in ratio to time spent and, and…”

His voice trailed off. Those eyes, ever caring, ever praising; deep pupils content to gaze on the most beautiful form they had ever seen. Talk on about science, send a text, blush awkwardly at the other side of the dinner table. Cecil didn’t care. Carlos exhaled hard, thoughts lost aside for one idea that lay hidden, till now. He grinned.

"And you can wash my hair."

The radio host froze. First the dinner and then this. Best night ever. He imagined running his fingers through that soft, perfect hair, Carlos blushing in front of him in the hot water. They’d embrace and kiss while he massaged shampoo in that delightful mane. And then after sharing a-

"Cecil?"

A snap back to reality. Cecil looked around, still standing in his boyfriend’s arms.

"That would be neat!"

Carlos chuckled, giving a snuggle when Cecil tensed in embarrassment from his use of words. The water was turned on, steam soon filling the bathroom. They had seen each other naked before yet Carlos still curled, shy. Only a gentle touch met him, holding him close as they moved under the stream of water. The heat felt wonderful, flowing over his shoulders. He could fall asleep right here, right in Cecil’s arms.

The radio host hugged him from behind, kissing down his back. Both stood with erections despite their sleepiness. A bottle of shampoo was picked up, Cecil working some into his hands. He could barely manage the task, adoring the form before him. Carlos felt fingers in his hair and bowed his head. He’d felt the same hands against his back and shoulders, massaging with skill. A moan as the same pleasure was brought to his scalp, a gentle yet forceful rhythm as he pushed back against Cecil’s body. One of his own hands wandered down, clutching his length in a gasp. Eyes closed, Carlos touched himself under the hot water.

Behind, Cecil licked his lips, just as needy. The feel of his hands through Carlo’s wet hair was stimulation enough. So silky, the perfect length. He massaged in the shampoo, making sure to cover every inch. His grip slipped from under him as Carlos knelt down. A tongue from a willing mouth trailed down Cecil’s erection, causing the man to shake. Yet his fingers remained against that perfect head of hair, tensing.

"Ca, Carlos!!"

Lips around his shaft now, sucking under the stream of water. Cecil kept with his special task, limbs trembling from the ecstasy of it all. A long moan, his head thrown back. Short breathes in the steam as lungs fought for air. The scientist kept working, enjoying getting his hair pampered at the same time. The release was caught in his tongue, flowing down the drain in the end. He looked up at Cecil, some still on his face.

"I think maybe it’s time to move on to the conditioner?"

Cecil hummed, leaning against the wall in his fatigue. A bottle was handled to him, Carlos giving kisses down the neck. Cecil squeezed some of the conditioner out and began once more. Even in his exhaustion he grinned, loving every moment. Before him, Carlos closed his eyes, near purring at the massage. He took himself again, pumping up and down. His body leaned further and further until resting against Cecil’s. His release left him curled in gentle arms, water flowing down the pair.

"Mmmm. Cecil."

The shower was turned off. Both stumbled out, wrapping each other up in towels. Now out, blushing was obvious, as well as their fatigue. They spent more time hugging than moving towards the bed room. After a few moments they managed to get under the covers, still grinning.

"Cecil, that, that was…" Carlos fumbled even when naked in his lover’s embrace. "Well the importance of good hygiene combined with chemicals released in the brain such as dopamine, serotonin and-" A pause as he looked up into those welcoming eyes. "spatial relations with no meaning yet to the circuitry of the." Such a warm smile." Brain and scientifically speaking, I-"

Carlos felt his body lean forward, fully giving into the desire. A single kiss against Cecil’s lips.

"I love you so much."


End file.
